For The Love Of A Daughter
by HeyXimeHere
Summary: Don't you remember I'm your baby girl? How could you push me out of your world?You Lied to your flesh and your blood, put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved. -SongFic- -OneShot-


_DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NOTHING; EVERYTHING IS PROPERTY OF J.K ROLLING I JUST PLAY A LITTLE WITH THE CHARACTERS._

_IT IS BASED ON THE SONG "FOR THE LOVE OF A DAUGHTER" BY DEMI LOVATO. ENGLISH IS MY SECOND LANGUAGE, SO FORGIVENESS FOR THE FAULTS OF ORTOGRAPHY._

Rain falls on my face full of tears, I fail to recognize me or the people around me, everything is so unreal, I fail to understand is what is happening, one second all was relatively well and the next we are here, nothing is what is intended to make others think, my life and, my family is a disaster.

**Four years old with my back to the door.****  
><strong>**All I could hear was the family war.****  
><strong>**Your selfish hands always expecting more.****  
><strong>**I Am your child, or just a charity ward?**

Flashback.

I had four years old and life not smiled me like the other children.

-POTTER LEFT THE BOTTLE NOW!

-I AM THE SAVIOR OF THE MAGIC WORLD, I'M GOING TO DO WHATEVER I WANT.

-I SAID LEAVE IT IF NOT...

- IF NOT WATH MOLLY? WATH ARE YOU GOING TO DO? WITHOUT GINNY I'M NOTHING WHY YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND?

I told them stop, I loved them, I didn't want to do damage, my father was already drunk and the last thing I remember seeing my grandmother lying on the ground with tears on her face, her eyes without life, without joy, without that spark that she had.

**You have a hollowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest.****  
><strong>**I try so hard to fight it, but it's hopeless.****  
><strong>**Hopeless****  
><strong>**You're hopeless.**

After that, my dad didn't have a few minutes of sobriety, he was moving slowly, didn't speak, he was only drinking, then in my adulthood I went home I couldn't stand it no longer, I don't need this I said to myself.

**Oh Father, Father please****  
><strong>**I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go.****  
><strong>**Oh Father, Father please****  
><strong>**Put the bottle down for the love of to daughter**

The last time I saw him was a month ago and every day I regret how was the things, the words that we said.

-what happened to us?, everything was fine what happened?

-Do you matter? You left me when I needed you; you left me alone in the dark after your mother.-he said without some trace of emotion, a cold voice which still hurts me.

-My mother died there was nothing she could do about it. - I said

- And there you are huh? You said that I never leave and look; here we are 5 years after you went.

**It's been five years since we'd last spoken,****  
><strong>**And you can't take back what we never had.****  
><strong>**I can be manipulated only so many times****  
><strong>**Before even "I love you" starts to sound like a lie.**

-I don't want to take the blame for what you did, the only thing I am guilty is supporting your binge drinking, the way in which I've been manipulated, how you used me, you aren't the victim of the situation, you were that I pushed out of their sad world, I wanted help you. -I said crying.

-Everything is your fault, you're not my daughter, you're only a stranger with the surname Potter.

**You have a hollowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest.****  
><strong>**I try so hard to fight it, but it's hopeless.****  
><strong>**Hopeless****  
><strong>**You're hopeless.**

-You feel badly, you don't know what you say-I said trying to justify his words.

-I KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING! GET OUT!

-But…

-GET OUT!

**Don't you remember I m your baby girl?****  
><strong>**How could you push me out of your world?****  
><strong>**Lie to your flesh and your blood?****  
><strong>**Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?****  
><strong>**Don't you remember I m your baby girl?****  
><strong>**How could you throw me right out of your world?****  
><strong>**So young when the pain had begun,****  
><strong>**Now forever afraid of being alone.**

Maybe, just maybe my father wouldn't be in this situation, but I don't regret it, it will be always in my heart the words he said years ago, I love you.

I'm going to continue with my life, I have faith, and confidence I love you dad, see you soon.

**HARRY POTTER**

**1980- 2030**

**"Savior of the magical world, the child who survived, beloved husband, son and father."**

**OK, this was the best thing I could do, I had never done something like this, is new but I liked, I wanted to give a something different to what always is it dealing with the relationship between Harry and his daughter, I hope that you guys liked, accepted everything, only be respectful please.**


End file.
